


tie a noose around your mind (loose enough to breathe fine and tie it)

by chloebaeprice



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebaeprice/pseuds/chloebaeprice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is Laura, trembling and uncertain, wavering as she meets your eyes and only relaxing once you rest all your weight against her, head laid upon her shoulder, bodies aligning and pressing together, connecting bone and skin with all the gentleness of flowers lying wait in soft grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tie a noose around your mind (loose enough to breathe fine and tie it)

 

_remember the moment you know exactly where you're going_

_cause the next moment, before you know it_

_time is slowing and it's frozen still_

_and the window sill looks really nice, right?_

_you think twice about your life, it probably happens at night_

_right? fight it, take the pain, ignite it_

_tie a noose around your mind, loose enough to breathe fine and tie it_

_to a tree, tell it, "you belong to me_

_this ain't a noose, this is a leash_

_and I have news for you, you must obey me"_

—twenty one pilots, holding on to you

 

 

 

 

You only jumped off a roof in the 1950s so you could be reminded of something other than being trapped beneath the solid earth, nestled inside a coffin with nothing but darkness for company.

You wanted to forget the screams you made inside her prison that accomplished nothing.

You kiss Laura harder, wanting to lose yourself in pliant lips, teeth pulling at the tender flesh of her mouth, giving into raw desire, looming over Laura, swallowing down the primal urge to consume, to sink into soft skin and never let go.

Your hunger was contained, but a beast can only stay calmly and obediently in its cage for so long before it starts rattling the bars oppressing it, or manage to escape in a rage.

It was only a matter of time before you would be forced to show Laura exactly how well you resembled everyone’s nightmare, the monster under the bed, lurking and seeking to destroy.

Laura deserved to be held gently with hands that had not ended lives and were not tainted with the blood of countless innocents, treated as if she was a sparkling, glowing galaxy of her own, someone who was as brave and virtuous as she.

She deserved someone who could suffer and confront darkness without crumbling under the weight of it all.

Despite yourself, you crave having Laura beneath you, writhing, aching for your touch like your chest aches for her.

You have tried to resist suckling her flesh for too long. Seeing Laura’s scrupulous neck everyday upon meeting her has only heightened your need. Up until now you had managed to deny yourself the pleasure of delving your fingers inside Laura, spreading her open, basking in the bucking of her hips as she seeks for more.

Having Laura submit to you willingly, giving up control and letting you use her as you please is a gift you never thought would become reality.

Laura’s scalding gratification is swelling and reaching a crescendo, evident in the way her fingers dig into your arms, clawing at you desperately, tremulously saying your name as if in anguish.

There is Laura, trembling and uncertain, wavering as she meets your eyes and only relaxing once you rest all your weight against her, head laid upon her shoulder, bodies aligning and pressing together, connecting bone and skin with all the gentleness of flowers lying wait in soft grass.

Not even the supple flesh that makes up Laura can make you forget the horrors you have lived through.

There will be no end to this madness.


End file.
